


Let Me Hold Your Broken Pieces

by ChocolateGate (cocosmama)



Series: The Lawyer-verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dating, F/M, Fuck Alternative Universe Hydra, Getting to Know Each Other, Girls with Guns, Honesty, Phone Sex, Shooting Range, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmama/pseuds/ChocolateGate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next adventure for Darcy and Bucky... Getting to know eachother! Follows The Wink That Started It All. This one isn't a one-shot, it'll be longer but I'm not sure how long yet! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wednesday evening Steve and Bucky finally sat down to talk. They’d cut out from work a little early so they could do dinner together. Steve grilled some steaks and corn and Bucky whipped up a pot of mashed potatoes and gravy and they sat down at their patio table on the small deck overlooking their yard. The sun was just starting to go down and the sky was a picturesque blend of oranges and pinks.

“You and Darcy seem to be getting on well.” Steve sought, attempting to sound casual and less interested than he actually was. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty wonderful. We haven’t decided on anything official, but I’d like to ask her out on a date soon.” 

Steve reached out and punched Bucky in the chest. 

“You slept with her and you haven’t even taken her on a date? What is the matter with you, Jerk?” 

“Hey, watch it! She started this whole thing we’ve been doing, I didn’t force myself on her. I don’t even think anyone could. She’s one hell of a woman, Stevie. Did you know she carries a stun gun?” Bucky replied with a dreamy smile. 

Steve couldn’t help but grin. Bucky hadn’t been interested in anything in so long that it was almost a shock hearing him talk about Darcy. It felt like he was watching a home movie from their teenage years. 

“Well, you better take her somewhere nice. She’s a special girl, she deserves to be treated right.” He said with fierce protectiveness in his voice.

“Are you sweet on my girl or something, Punk?” 

“I could have been in another life Buck, but I know for sure that she’s meant for you.” Steve admitted. The smallest flicker of sadness danced across his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

He’d made the decision to let his interest in her go after seeing the way she and Bucky got along over the course of the weekend. No matter what they were doing there was an almost magical spark between them, something that most people could only dream about and all he wanted now was her friendship. He hoped that when Bucky chose to share the dark details of his past with her she wouldn’t run and he intended to be there to help her come to terms with it. She didn’t seem like the type to be easily frightened away, but kidnapping, torture, and subsequent mass murder was not your every day relationship baggage. 

“Thanks Stevie, I know it hasn’t been too long and we’re kinda goin’ out of order, but I finally can feel something. I’ve been numb for so long, I never thought I’d be able to feel anything again. I’m so afraid that she’ll leave when she finds out what I really am.” Bucky admitted. 

Steve pulled him in for a hug and Bucky completely relaxed in his arms. He hadn’t allowed himself any emotional comfort from Steve in far too long and once he decided to let himself open up, the walls of the dam broke and he sobbed out some of the hurt he had been burying for so long. Steve just held on to him tight and let him cry. 

They sat there for hours sharing everything they had wanted to say for years but never did. Steve confessed how much it hurt when he had gotten Bucky back but without most of the things that made him who he was and Bucky in turn told Steve what it felt like to be suffocated by the guilt he felt and the horrible memories of what Hydra had done to him. He poured out all the fears that he had about not being good enough for Darcy and how much he wanted to be more like the man he used to be so he could feel worthy of her affection. 

“I’m glad that you’re trying so hard, Buck, but you have to let her get to know you the way you are now if you want to make it work. Don’t push yourself too hard. Don’t give her false expectations when things will probably still be hard for a long time. She should know what she’s in for.” Steve advised. 

“I know you’re right, it’s just so damn hard to let her see the parts of me that ain’t so pretty. I don’t want to scare her away when I finally found something that makes me feel human again. I hate to say it, but I feel like I should just cut her loose and let her find someone who isn’t so damaged.” Bucky admitted with the most pathetic look Steve had ever seen on his face. 

“Buck, what you two have is so real, it hasn’t been very long but the connection you share is something I’ve never seen before. I know it’s going to be hard, but she may surprise you. Don’t let your fears keep you from opening up and letting her in. She sees something in you that she likes, let her be the one to decide whether she can handle it or not.” 

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Sammy. You’re starting to sound like a therapist,” Bucky chuckled, finally able to find his humor after the intense emotional breakthrough.

“Maybe, but you gotta admit that I’m right about this one.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. Thanks Stevie.” 

“Where are you gonna take Darcy on that date?” 

“Oh, uh… I’m not sure.” Bucky frowned, he hadn’t gotten that far yet. 

“You could ask Natasha. They seem like they are thick as thieves.” 

“You’re right about that, I’m positive that Natasha was her partner in crime with all the stunts she pulled at work. I’ll stop by her office in the morning and see if she’s got a good idea. Some day when Stark is gonna be at his club I’ll take her back there and let him get a taste of his own dick medicine when he has to watch her dancing with me.” Bucky chuckled. 

He’d have to bring that one up to Darcy next time they talked. He was sure she’d be more than happy to indulge him in his little revenge fantasy. Steve laughed along with him until they were starting to feel the exhaustion that their revelations had wrought on their bodies. It was nearing two in the morning and they both needed to get some sleep. Work would be coming far to early for either of their liking. 

“Are we good?” Steve asked as he rose to head upstairs to bed. 

“Sure are, thanks for not giving up on me Punk.” 

“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, Jerk. You know that.” 

With that said, they both climbed the staircase and collapsed into their beds. Bucky grabbed his phone from the end table where it sat on the charger. He had two texts from Darcy. 

Darcy: Hey you sexy hunk of man meat. You awake? -09:54 PM

Darcy: Call me before you fall asleep dude! -11:19 PM

He wasn’t sure if he should call. Her sleeping patterns were still a mystery to him as they’d only been texting the last couple days. He had made the decision to just let her sleep when his phone chirped with another message. 

Darcy: I’m dripping wet, can you help a girl out? -1:51 AM

He read it and proceeded to reread the message several times. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? A quick peek into the hallway allowed him to hear soft snoring coming from Steve’s room, so he pressed the little call button at the top of the text message window and the phone started to ring. She answered on the third ring, but the only sound he heard was her breathing heavily. 

“You don’t mean you slipped and fell in the tub, do ya?” James asked though he already knew the answer.

“No, sir.” She chirped back. 

“Are you in bed?” 

“I sure am.” 

“Naked?” 

“As the day I was born.” 

“I’d like to see that.” James said with a groan. He’d become all too familiar with the bare curves of her body that weekend and he was thoroughly addicted to her. 

His phone chirped again, this time with a picture message. The photo Darcy had snapped showed the bottom swells of her breasts and the pale skin of her stomach with her hand underneath a red sheet covered her from the hips down. It didn’t reveal too much, but it was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. 

“You’re killing me, Doll.” James could feel himself growing hard in his shorts so he slipped them off and relaxed into his bed so he could focus on the task at hand. He wanted to make her come before he had to, but if she sent him any more pictures he might not be able to hold off. 

“Hopefully I’m not killing your cock.” She replied. 

“Slide two fingers inside yourself.” He ordered.

Darcy moaned and obeyed. She had spent her evening envisioning James fucking her, and this was as close as she could get for the time being so she was going to take full advantage of it.

“They aren’t as thick as yours, can I add another one Sir?” 

“Only one. Ride them just like you did when you fucked yourself on my metal ones.” He ground out as he poured some lube over his shaft and stroked himself slowly, building up the tension in his gut as he listened to the noises she was making.

The rough tone of his voice was winding her own pleasure up tight. He was very skilled when it came to saying filthy things to get her off. She’d been with talkers before and it didn’t always work for her, but the things he said were so honest and raw that she couldn’t help but get more aroused.

“Rub two fingers from your other hand over your clit. Don’t stop until you’re about to come for me.” 

She grunted and put the phone on speaker so she could get both hands in on the action. She lowered her free hand down below the sheet that was still covering her lower half and began rhythmically massaging her clit while she listened to the soft sound of him pumping his dick in his hand. 

“Ah, fuck Doll. I can practically see your beautiful body twistin’ around in your sheets. I need to bury my face between your thighs and make your whole body quiver. Your fuckin’ noises are so goddamn sweet for me.” 

Darcy was so close. Her toes were curled tightly as she tried so hard to get herself over the edge. She whimpered softly and James could hear that she was almost there. He knew she needed a little push. 

“Come for me.” He demanded harshly. 

The command was exactly what she needed. He knew when she fell silent except for deep panting breaths that she had reached her climax so he let his hand stroke in earnest for a minute and then he came hard, nearly hitting himself in the face with a rogue stream of semen. He yelped and tried to dive away from it and ended up falling off his bed and landing with a thud on the floor. 

He could hear muffled cackling and knew Darcy had probably surmised what had happened. He reached for his phone and put it to his ear. 

“Are you done?” He grumbled. 

“Yeah, I think so. Did you fall on the floor?”

“Yes.” 

Darcy snorted again. 

“How?” 

“I almost got spunk on my face.” 

Her laughter started again even louder and he knew she was a lost cause. After an orgasm she had a hard time controlling her laughter so he knew she wouldn’t be able to stop when he’d given her such a ridiculous image to picture. He could picture her doubled over with tears streaming down her face. The depth of her ability to be amused was one of the things he liked most about her. Hydra had stolen his ability to find humor in things and she was slowly restoring laughter to his life. He started to snicker along with her, knowing that what he’d done was ridiculous and worth a laugh. 

“Thanks sweetheart. I needed to hear your voice tonight.” He confessed.

“You okay?” 

“I’m all good. Talked to Steve about some things that we’ve been avoiding. It was pretty heavy.” 

“Woah dude! That’s great! You guys are doing pretty well in the friendship department though. I don’t have many friends from my childhood that I still like enough to talk to let alone live with.” 

“Speaking of talking… I’ve got a lot of things I need to tell you about before you decide whether you want this or not. My past is extremely messy and you deserve to know all the bad things. I’ve been through hell but somehow you’ve helped me to find my way back and I can’t keep secrets from you.” 

Darcy was silent for a minute before she finally responded. 

“For me, this is something that has the potential to be real and good and forever. I’ve got secrets and regrets of my own and if you can take me as I am, I think I can do the same.” 

Bucky wished deeply that he could hold her close and pour out the secrets of his heart to her, but it was a long conversation that they couldn’t have over the phone. 

“What’re you doing Friday after work?” He asked.

“I don’t have anything planned yet. Why, do you want to do something?” She answered.

“I’d like to take you some place special.”

“James, if you are asking me out on a date, my answer is hell yes. What should I wear? ” 

“I’ll let you know. When I figure out what we’re doin’ I’ll let ya’ know.” 

“I can work with that. Are you ready to go to sleep?” She asked with a long yawn.

“I think so. If you ever find yourself all wet again, don't hesitate to call.” 

“Hesitation isn't in my nature. See you tomorrow handsome. Sweet dreams!” 

“Same to you Doll. Good night.” 

Darcy fell asleep within two minutes of hanging up the phone. James flipped back to the salacious picture she’d sent him and smiled. He hoped that having her image in his mind would help him sleep as well as he had during the nights she’d shared his bed. He didn’t end up sleeping quite as well as he’d hoped, but it wasn’t as bad as it usually was either.


	2. First Date...and Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes Darcy out on a date and a serious conversation is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took months. I didn't feel inspired to write, family things got busy, and I just didn't feel like I could get anywhere with my writing. The lovely Luna Draconis agreed to beta another of my stories and gave me a ton of great tips and feedback so I'm back in the groove! She rocks. 
> 
> This chapter doesn't have any sex in it, sorry guys. It's full of feels though. 
> 
> For continuity's sake, the date was moved to Saturday because I'm silly and didn't read the last chapter over before writing this one.

Darcy was pulling her hair back into a sleek ponytail when her phone vibrated loudly against the table. 

James: Hey doll, you ready? I’ll be there at 3. -2:53 PM

She grinned and shot a quick text back letting him know she’d be ready. The location of the date was a secret. She couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for their first date. Natasha had given her a new pair of earrings that had dangling red stars, and she couldn’t wait to see how James reacted to them. 

She slung her purse over her shoulder and rode the elevator downstairs. Phil was at his usual post by the door and he greeted her warmly. 

“Did you trick him into telling you about the date?” 

“No! Apparently he’s awesome at keeping secrets. I even used a few underhanded tactics.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Phil narrowed his eyes at her insinuation and shook his head. 

She squealed as she saw James’ car pull up to the curb. Phil waved and told her to have fun as he opened the door. 

Before James could even turn off the car she pulled the passenger door open and slid into the seat beside him. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and he puckered his lips at her, making squeaky sounds until she planted her lips against his and kissed him the right way.

He reached out and gently fingered her earring. "You tryin' to kill me with these?" 

“What would you do if I am? 

"I'd have to teach a naughty girl a lesson." 

Darcy licked her red lips. "I could get behind that. Where are we going on this mysterious date, anyway?” 

“A little place a pinch less than two hours away. You ever been to Jersey?” 

He put the car into gear, merged into traffic and headed west out of Brooklyn into New Jersey. 

They talked nonstop for the entire drive. Darcy pointed out weird signs and James told her stories about trouble he and Steve had gotten into in various areas they passed through. More than once he had her laughing so hard she had to put her head between her knees to catch her breath. 

They finally pulled into a parking lot in front of a little brick building at the front of a huge fenced lot. He pulled a black duffel bag from the back seat and got out of the car. Darcy hadn’t even unbuckled her seat belt before he was opening her door for her. She accepted the hand he held out to her and let him pull her out of the car. 

“What is this place?”

“It’s an outdoor shooting range. I’m going to teach you how to use a weapon other than a stun gun.” 

Darcy’s eyes grew comically wide before she clapped her hands wildly. “Are you serious?” 

“I’m always serious. Nat told me you never learned to shoot. I’m pretty good so I thought I’d share a few of my skills.” 

The smile that split across her face was the brightest thing James had ever seen. It gave him a strange feeling of pride and satisfaction that offering to teach her something that was second nature to him would please her. She tugged the hand that she was still holding and pulled him with her toward the building. 

There was a fee to use the range, Darcy offered to cover it but James scoffed and thrust his debit card forward. She glanced toward the gun display to scout out what they had while the payment was settled. 

The metal hand landed gently on her shoulder. “I’ve got everything we need right here.” He shrugged the shoulder holding the bag. 

Darcy followed him out the back door. The range was wide and well laid out with several different target areas that catered to all levels of skill. James led her to the beginner’s area that had large, well-marked targets and set the bag on a small bench next to a table. He pulled out four different 9-millimeter pistols, a Ruger LC9, a Sig P938, a GLOCK 17 and a classic Walther PPK, and arranged them on the table next to a large box of ammunition. 

“These ones are for you. Pick any one and test the weight in your hand and we’ll begin your lesson.” 

Darcy looked them all over before reaching quickly for the PPK. 

“Is this the James Bond gun?” 

James huffed a laugh. “Sure is, want to take her for a spin?”

She nervously cradled the gun in both hands, waiting for instruction. James picked the Sig to show her the proper holding technique. She watched him demonstrate how to load and unload the gun, mesmerized by the clinical movements of his hands, as if he’d done it a thousand times. He shot a few rounds at the target, explaining how the proper technique and some of the tricks he had learned over the years. 

When she was finally sure of the steps, she clutched the gun in her right hand with her finger far away from the trigger. She glanced at James for approval and he handed her the full magazine with a short nod. Her hand only shook a little as she jammed the cartridge into the gun and pulled the slide back firmly. It jerked back into place and she held it out in front of her with both arms extended, ready to flip the safety. 

“Hang on babe, I forgot to give you these,” James called. 

From the outer pocket of his bag he pulled two pairs of noise blocking earmuffs, both black with a red star emblazoned on both muffs. The only difference was that the stars on one pair were coated with red glitter. Darcy laughed and assumed those were for her. He gently slipped them over her ears and positioned a pair of safety goggles over her eyes. She was glad that she had worn her contacts.

After James stepped back she aimed at the target, flicked the safety off and slowly compressed the trigger until she felt the gun recoil in her hands. After a few seconds the shock wore off and she grinned and braced herself to fire off the remaining rounds in quick succession. Once the gun was empty she clicked the trigger twice more to make sure and held the barrel near her lips. 

She met James’ eyes and winked as she blew the nonexistent smoke from the tip of the gun with an excitement behind her blue eyes that he’d never seen before. He pulled her against him and captured her lips hungrily. She squealed and set the gun on the table before slapping her hand against his chest. He ignored her and nuzzled his bearded face against her neck, effectively sending her to the ground. 

“Damn it, James! Keep your beard to yourself, you know I hate that!” she cried from her seat in the grass. 

“I know,” James gasped through peals of laughter, “I’m sorry sweetheart,” 

They were drawing stares from the other occupants of the range but they didn’t notice. He offered her his hand and hauled her off the ground once he had gotten a lid on his laughter. She gave him a mock glare and asked for him to show her how to load the ammunition into the clip. 

They moved through the various levels of the range over the course of two hours. James let loose a little and gave her a demonstration of the prowess he gained during his sniper days. She watched in amazement as he easily hit the smallest and farthest targets with only one shot each. The oddly cold stance and demeanor he presented while shooting left her with a few burning questions. 

When their muscles were aching and most of the ammo was spent, they headed back to the car. James turned the key and started east toward home. They spent a few minutes in silence before Darcy decided that it was as good a time as any to have the conversation they had been putting off. 

“Where’d you learn to shoot like that?”

James grimaced. “You sure you’re ready to do this, Doll?”

She nodded and he scrubbed his hand over his face.

He’d been expecting this. Anyone would have questions after witnessing him in the zone with any kind of weapon. He decided to tell her as much as she could stand to hear, from the beginning. 

“When Stevie and I finished high school we decided that we wanted to join the military and serve our country,” he began. 

Darcy turned to face him as much as she could. She wanted to reach out and hold him in some way but she didn’t. She knew he needed to get it out, so she listened and watched him as he stared out at the road. 

“Things were pretty great when we first joined, we moved through ranks quickly and before long we were recruited to join an elite group. We worked well together and had a hand in stopping a lot of terrible things that the rest of the world never even heard about. We liked to call ourselves the Howling Commandoes after a team in the 40’s.” 

James watched the road because he couldn’t bear to see the look on Darcy’s face when he got to the more upsetting parts of his story. 

“The last mission I went on, we were sent to Europe. Hydra was after a group of nuclear physicists and we were sent in to protect them. 

Darcy interrupted. “What’s Hydra?”

“They were the nastiest group of terrorists in the world. They worked so quietly most people don’t even know they existed.”

“Existed? What happened to them?” 

James clenched his jaw and fell silent. He spotted a sign for hotels and took the exit. Darcy didn’t say a word as he parked the car at the first decent hotel and went inside. She looked at all the things scattered around his car; a gun strapped inconspicuously under his seat, three knives in the glove box. How many more weapons were hidden right under her nose? Before she could investigate, his door opened again and she jumped in her seat.

“I got us a room. I just… can’t do this in the car. Will you come with me? Please?” 

He looked broken. Darcy didn’t say a word, got out of the car and held her hand out to him. He barely managed a smile but he took it and handed her the key card with the room number. The room was on the first floor so they didn’t have far to walk. 

After she shut the door Darcy stood in front of James and held his face in both her hands. “What do you need?” 

He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head. She snuggled into his chest and let him take what he needed. They stood there like that for a long time. When James felt safe again, he pulled her to sit on the bed with him. This time Darcy didn’t hold herself back. She sat behind him against the headboard and tugged on his shoulders until he relaxed into her lap. She took the cap off his head and massaged his scalp with her fingers until he was ready to continue. 

“We found the scientists holed up in their lab. The rest of the team was trying to extract them but the Hydra operatives had surrounded us. I broke orders and took them on alone to give my guys a fighting chance to make it out. They got the scientists to the roof and into the helicopter but I was trapped in a firefight inside the building.” 

James’ hands were shaking so Darcy held them in her own.

“We had always planned to blow the building after to destroy the traces of their work. I heard Steve callin’ for me in my earpiece but I knew I was trapped. I sent out the signal for them to blow the building so at least I wouldn’t go out alone. The building came down on top of me and all those bastards.” 

“Did Steve get you out?”

“No. Hydra did.” 

Tears of horror filled Darcy’s eyes. She watched the news. She knew what kind of things happened to prisoners of war. 

“I woke up in a dirty room missing my left arm. They knew everything about me even though our identities were supposed to be classified information. They had people in so many organizations that nothing was a secret anymore.” 

The glare on James’ face could have killed someone. 

“They tried to break me for nine months but I didn’t talk. Somewhere along the line I changed. The man I was retreated deep inside and someone else took over to keep the secrets I held and keep me alive. I was… Him… for so long that when Stevie finally came to save me I didn’t know how to switch it off.”

James paused when he felt Darcy’s chest heaving behind him in silent sobs. Her face was contorted and her tears dripped into his hair. He sat up and pulled her into his lap. 

“I made it out Doll. They tried to hurt me, but I went back destroyed them.”

Darcy leaned back and searched his face with her reddened eyes. “How?”

James immediately regretted his choice of words. He’d been hoping they could avoid the last part of the story. 

“After I got home Stark heard about what happened to me and built me the arm. I got myself back in shape and focused on tracking Hydra until I had it all mapped out. I took out every single one of them.” 

Darcy furrowed her brow and scooted off his lap. “You killed them?”

Bucky nodded. 

“I thought you said they were everywhere.” 

“They aren’t anymore. I should have gotten a life sentence for the things I did, but nobody ever came for me.”

Darcy paused a moment. “How many?” 

“One hundred forty three thousand, six hundred ninety-two.”

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “You managed all that by yourself?” 

“Yes.”

“Well, shit dude. That’s… No wonder you didn’t want to talk and drive.”

James rose from the bed. “I should get you home.”

“I thought you wanted to stay the night.” 

“You want to stay here with me? After what I’ve done?” 

Darcy’s mouth pulled to the side and she shrugged. “I told you I could take you as you are. What you told me today, it’s… well, it’s insane, but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

Her admission surprised him. Silently he walked to the back of the hotel room and studied his face in the mirror. He didn’t look like the man who had murdered thousands upon thousands of men and women. He didn’t look like the Winter Soldier. He didn't look like Bucky either. He looked like Darcy’s James. Someone she deemed worthy of her love even if he didn’t believe he deserved it. 

She came to stand behind him and slipped her arms between his to hug his abdomen. Her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades and in that moment he knew. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
